gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 616
Summary The Earth defenders watch in horror as Ougai easily destroyed Kabuki's front gate. He tells the army to go forward; he and his fellow Dakini will protect the army from all enemy attacks. As the soldiers rush forward past the forces of the Oniwabanshuu and Shinsengumi, both Hattori and Kondou realize that their plan failed but Hijikata tells them to continue fighting as they still have a force inside the district. But the Vice-Commander worries that the army's tanks, the Dakini, will prove troublesome. Otose overlooks the invading army and admits that "walls" mean nothing to the Dakini, but adds that destroying the ground doesn't involve walls. A group of soldiers fall into a large pit and all are bombarded by boulders. Ougai amusingly realizes that the Kabuki residents have turned the entire district into a "wall" while grabbing two boulders in mid-air. He throws the rocks back at the rooftop catapults, followed by the rest of the Dakini's doing the same. He declares that his people will destroy the city along with their enemies and traps and create a path on top of the rubble. The Dakini smash through buildings and bring down telephone poles, one pole falling on the rooftop where Tae resides. She and others reach the edge where on another rooftop are other defenders lead by Oryou and Hanako. Tae tells them to find a safe place to hide as the Dakini were coming, but the two cabaret girls protest, stating that they must work together to help. But the scared Tae admits their stalling tactics won't work on them. The male defenders drag all the hostesses except Tae towards the roof exit but are stopped cold by the arrival of three Dakini who kills a defender. Tae tells their group to run. At the same time, another Dakini is stopped by Saigou, who grapples with him. Saigou is slowly being overpowered until Gintoki comes to the okama's rescue and both former Joui defeat him. Gintoki tells Saigou that some of the enemy were already inside but they still have to defend the breached entrance with their lives. He also adds that they were in a no win situation because of this present state of affairs. Saigou admits that Kabukichou had greatly changed the two of them and it doesn't matter how they die protecting this town. But their ultimate choice will be to survive. Meanwhile, Tae and the defenders run though a building to reach the ground floor but find themselves increasingly surrounded by Dakini. Tae shatters a window so their group can escape but she is grabbed by her hair before jumping out with the rest. Oryou watches in horror as a head flies out the window, then realizes that the head wasn't Tae's but a Dakini, the one who grabbed Tae. The decapitator, revealed to be Kyuubei, tells the gathered Amanto not to touch her friend. Characters * Altana Liberation Army ** Dakini Tribe *** Ougai * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi (cameo) * Kagura (cameo) * Shimura Tae * Otose * Catherine (cameo) * Oniwabanshuu (cameo) ** Hattori Zenzou (cameo) ** Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) * Shinsengumi (cameo) ** Kondou Isao (cameo) ** Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) * Oryou * Hanako * Saigou Tokumori * Yagyuu Kyuubei (cameo) Category:Chapters